How to be a Heartbreaker
by Harryba
Summary: When Blaine sees Sebastian's flirting and his ability to not-commit to a relationship, he decides that he could, himself, try being frisky. Sebastian tutors Blaine into being a 'Heartbreaker' and teaches him to become flirty an have a good time with men, without commitment. Expect a lot of Seblaine friendship and pseudo-loving, and a lot of smut. Like, a lot.


Sebastian and Blaine sat across from one-another, as they did, at the same table of the Lima-Bean as they usually did. Coffee and latte in hand, they began to chat as they normally did, and playing subtle footsie underneath the cheap-material table.

"So, how was school?" Sebastian taunted, knowing that Blaine's school-life has been particularly disdainful as of late, so, he expected Blaine's response to include an equal amount of disdain.

"It was alright, actually!" Blaine replied, smirking as he did. Sebastian smiled and let out a little 'Heh' sound as he continued to lightly rub his somewhat large foot against the top of Blaine's knee.

"What about you, then? Still enjoying Dalton life?" Blaine asked with the kind of half-hearted interest you give your friends when you feel it is appropriate. "It's perfect. You would fit in just fine!" Sebastian flirted in response, much to the annoyance of Blaine. They had become really close since the start of the year, especially now that Kurt, Blaine's ex-boyfriend was out of sight but still in mind. Blaine was trying to do anything he could do to avoid thinking about Kurt, such as extra-curricular activities, internet and speed-dating and even running (in hindsight, however, he wish he had not bothered trying any of them).

"Stop it, Sebastian," Blaine groaned. He supposed, maybe, that this attention from another man was quite nice, and he appreciated the offer, but, he didn't want to get himself into the various amounts of trouble he would get into if he dated Sebastian. It's just a shame that the only sensual affection he got as of late was from one of his close friends.

Blaine liked a lot of things about Sebastian. He dressed quite nicely, and kept good care of himself, especially his thick and brown hair, which was soft to touch, and even softer to rub your fingers through, which Blaine regrettably found him doing on a lot of occasions. But, Blaine liked the most about Sebastian was his confidence. With just a smirk, he showed so much readiness and experience that it had become somewhat of a comfort for Blaine.

"So, how is internet dating going for you?"

"Don't even ask. I swear the last guy was so freakin' hairy that he would be hunted if he was in Alaska. The guy was a bear! And he acted like it too. I mean, he ate food with his hands, picked his nose, and, hello, you should get some of this great thing called deodorant!" Blaine began to rant at Sebastian, as if he was not only talking to him, he was blaming Sebastian on behalf of all the bad date he had.

"Alright, don't take it out on me. What's the problem with them?" Sebastian replied after sipping more from his hot-drink. "I can't see myself being in a serious relationship with any of these guys, y'know?" Blaine said, shrugging and sliding into his chair, slurping from his coffee.

As he did, another teen, about their age, took a few steps closer to them. Blaine seemed to recognise the guy, but, was not sure were. Then it hit him quickly. This guy, whoever he was, had been the same man who Blaine had spotted looking at them the last two times they were talking in Lima-Bean. The boy, who seemed overall quite quirky, if a little arrogant. He leaned over Sebastian's shoulder and slipped a small and folded note into the pocket of Sebastian's school-uniform, and, the boy leaned in to speak subtly to the taller teen.

While Blaine could not hear exactly what he said, he could make out through some sounds and from lip-syncing that he said "Call me, stud. Oh, and, nice uniform…"

After the few seconds Sebastian allowed himself to recalibrate, Blaine pounced at him with questions. "How do you do that? Like, being such a player?" Sebastian replied with a smug look "You have to be a heartbreaker."

* * *

Blaine was then immediately whisked from the now-darkening café and into the near-midnight sky. Within a few minutes, Sebastian had driven the pair to 'Scandels', a gay bar that the pair regularly went to on a Friday afternoon. Sebastian changed in the car quickly, and then the two young and hot boys made their way into the building, and were hit by the dance-music and the accompanying sounds of cheers and whistling.

The two boys got themselves a drink each, and then sat at the bar, watching the mix of gay men dancing and falling for one another. From young to old, small to tall and hot to ugly, an array of people in practically the same situation as Blaine. He watched them, resisting the urge to go and mingle with the people that he knew would only end with a one-night-stand, and, he wanted a relation. No. Don't go.

"You never answered my question," said Blaine, sipping through his straw and looking at Sebastian, who returned a confused look, as if to say he had forgotten. "How do you be such a…y'know, charmer?"

Sebastian got up, and walked Blaine to the jukebox situated in the corner of the room, to which he put the select coins into the machine and scrolled through the endless amounts of songs, finding the perfect song. "The tip is, dear, you gotta break some hearts, to have fun!" he said smugly as he selected the song, which overtook the current song loudly and quickly. He walked away from Blaine, who took a naïve glance at the jukebox, and the chosen song.

* * *

"How to be a heartbreaker – Marina and the Diamonds"

Sebastian's booming and seductive tone joined into the song, and, as it started, he slipped through the small crowd of dancers, which all seemed primed to join in. Firstly, he placed his hand on a few of the boys chests as he sung.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you_

Sebastian stood in front of the now somewhat sweaty young men of the pub, who then began to, in spirit of the dance, jump and flirt with their bodies, leaving Blaine watching Sebastian dance-sex with some strangers.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do_

Then, Sebastian and a few of the other boys in the overly warm and stuffy room threw their jackets aside, some even unbuttoning their shirts and letting their buff bodies flail around as Sebastian's almost perfect voice dictated their movements. Some of them simply stopped to kiss one-another, and others smirked in the same way that Smythe did, and danced, which mostly involved Sebastian rubbing his hands our legs across their bodies.

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

Cause I lo-lo-love you

If Blaine had overies, they would have certainly exploded. This was fun, fast and sexy, and Blaine was getting _very _hot. As the song slowed down, Blaine slowly navigated his way into the crowd, trying to find Sebastian to get him to stop, but, he couldn't get close enough.

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe_

Then, the boys, in unison, dance and sung the last part of the song, and, when it ended, the boys exhaled, whipping the sweat from their face. Sebastian buttoned up his shirt, and then, with a smirk, left the dance floor. When he turned around to see if Blaine was still there, he saw his smaller friend making out with a stranger, which he assumed was something that happened in the heat of the moment.

* * *

**Okay, new project, I suppose. I guess i've had such a mental block that I just threw myself into the first decent idea I had. Inspired a little bit about the song, How to be a Heartbreaker. No copyright, of course. There will likely be a lot more flirting and sexy-ing on Blaine's part. I guess you can look forward to Blaine smut and Sebastian awesomeness.**


End file.
